1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to window screens and particularly to automatically operating window screens for multiple-hung windows as are used in houses and other buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Double-hung windows with upper and lower sashes have been in use for many years in houses, offices and other buildings. Such double-hung windows are generally fabricated to allow both the top and bottom sashes to open and a fixed screen wire mesh is mounted either inside or outside the window to prevent insects and the like from entering the building when the sashes are opened. Conventional fixed screens accomplish their intended purpose of preventing insect entry but provide a subdued or dark illusion to the window. The same windows, without screens, are usually considered more attractive and provide a home with a "sharper" appearance. Thus, many homeowners remove the window screens during the winter and other times when window ventilation is not required. Reinstallation of the screens is therefore necessary in the Spring and poses an inconvenience. Oftentimes, screens which are removed and stored become damaged and must be repaired or replaced before being reinstalled. Conventional screens also require laborsome cleaning.
Thus, with the known disadvantages and problems of conventional window screens, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a window screen that is interiorly concealed when not in use, thus giving the closed window a clean, bright appearance.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a window screen that is easily utilized by simply opening the window sash.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a window screen which is coiled within a double hung window component for unwinding from the sash containing the coiled screen.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a fiberglass or other screen coil which is contained under tension and in one embodiment, in a window sash component for unwinding as the sash is opened and which automatically winds itself into a tight, compact, coiled, concealed configuration when the sash is closed.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a second embodiment of the invention in which a coiled window screen is contained contiguous to a window stool for ease in retrofitting to existing windows.
It is still a further objective of the invention to provide another embodiment of the invention in which a coiled window screen is contained within a window sill member.
Various other objectives, structures and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.